Sohcahtoa
"I'm Sohcahtoa, master of Gadgetry and Geometry." Kalino Kahananui is a geeky kid who decided to be a hero one day. With his incredible intelligence, inventing spirit, and flare for the dramatic be became Sohcahtoa. He is among the first PCs created for Protean City Comics and is played by Mark Zurek. Personality Kalino is above all cheerful. He's thrilled to be on a superhero team and cares deeply about his friends and the city. Appearance Kalino is a 15 year old Hawaiian boy with a mop of dark hair and dark skin. In Costume Sohcahtoa’s costume is a garish, light blue bodysuit covered with math symbols in solid orange. The costume includes an eye mask to protect his identity. Out of Costume Kalino tends to wear casual clothing, often t-shirts with math jokes on them and cargo shorts. Alternate Costumes In Vol. 1 Fashion Disaster he wore a set of stealth blacks from Arcana. The action figure of this is called Stealth Kalino. In Vol. 2 Hollow Eves he wore a costume that combined elements of Neil Degrasse Tyson and the Disney version of Maui. For very obvious reasons, an action figure of this was never created, though the Halloween Line did include Scientist Kalino as a replacement. Dilettante Ball All fancied up for the ball, he wore a black dress shirt, black suit pants, a black shoes, a black bandana with eyeholes cut in it, and a black hat. The hat and the shirt both have a grey zero on it. This was his attempt to dress as Zero, a Golden Age hero he looked up to out of California. D.N.E. In Vol. 20 F.AL.C.O.N. DOWN, Sohcahtoa wore a nighttime stealthy outfit that he modified as part of his funk. It is the Nightwing costume to his Original Robin outfit, similar but with more design aspects so that it's not easy to connect with his usual persona. Isaac is also painted black for this. History Native to Hawaii from birth, Kalino grew up far from the superheroics of Protean City. He received intelligence and a fair amount of academic pressure from his mother, a skilled surgeon Dr. Alohi Kahananui. On the other hand, his father Palani Kahananui, was a more relaxed type teaching Kalino how to surf and spending hours playing billiards with him. While in Hawaii, Kalino first developed the persona of Sohcahtoa, a math genius projectile thrower in a garish and outstanding costume. Coincidentally, his mother received an excellent job offer in Protean City soon after he put on the mask. Abilities While not technically powered, Sohcahtoa has significantly above average intelligence and an exceptional skill with angles and precision. Genius Level Intelligence Sohcahtoa’s has genius levels of intelligence and both study and experience in mathematics and electronics Precision Projectiles Sohcahtoa has created projectiles, his orbs, that are designed for his fighting. He can throw these with excellent accuracy, bouncing off of walls or targets. He has a variety of orbs currently focused on different levels of elasticity and weight. Sohcahtoa has pet named Isaac, whom he rescued from a F.A.L.C.O.N. research facility in Volume 11: Rogue Code. Secret Base As of Vol. 17 The Dilettante's Ball in the F.A.L.C.O.N. Down event, Kalino has a secret base. It is hidden beneath the Boardwalk near his house. It doesn't look great, like a ramshackle shack that he put together himself. Perks: Full Control, Crash Pad Shortages: Space Relationships Parents: '''Alohi (Mother) and Palani (Father) Kahananui Kalino lives with his parents with whom he has positive relationships. Although his mother works quite a bit, it is a loving relationship. His father especially has been involved in raising him and has taken to sitting him down for midnight snacks and chatter. At this time, his parents do not know of his secret identity, tough his dad does know there's a girl who has him all distracted. Trivia * Sohcahtoa's orbs are named after Newton's Laws of Motion. Ships * '''Geek Squad: The ship between Sohcahtoa and Frequency largely based on their shared tendency towards technology and gadgetry. Category:Modern Generation Category:Heroes Category:Technology Category:Genius Characters Category:Player Character